kamen_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetle Fangire
The , whose true name is , is the previous King of the Fangire Race and a member of Tribe. Character History Kamen Rider Decade He was exiled for loving a human woman who gave birth to his half-breed successor, Wataru. Seeing the coexistence and peace between the two races as nothing more than a farce for his son's sake, the Beetle Fangire breaks the peace by attacking humans to gather their Life Energy and reclaim his title, even stealing Kivat from Wataru. His actions of removing the law to restart past conflicts between the two races provide the motivation for Wataru to step up and truly claim his place as King of the Fangires. In the end, he is weakened by Decade's Kiva Arrow, then fatally wounded by a Dimension Kick/Darkness Moon Break combo. Revealing that he knew of the Fangire's true identity and intent before he dies, Tsukasa plays a final song for him before the man shatters. Super Hero Taisen Z The Beetle Fangire was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . He engaged , and was eventually destroyed by his Shaider Blue Flash finisher. Kamen Rider Wizard form of Beetle Fangire in the world within the Magic Stone.]] The Beetle Fangire was one of Amadum's human-turned monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. He appeared with his friends listening to Amadum's broadcast that the 13 Rider Rings had been stolen. They turned their attention to where the young boy and girl were staying, assuming their intimidating monster forms before Rinko told them to back off. The Beetle Fangire was later part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kota Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle to be added Kamen Rider Kiva *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds , shortened from , is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the , his right arm turns into the , and his upper body turns into the . In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form was able to perform "Gate Crasher" - A powerful blow from the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form.